Kuo-toan Whip
|allegiance = Enemy |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = See locations |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 5/5 |hit_points = 55 |xp_value = 420 |strength = 180 |dexterity = 10 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 13 |wisdom = 14 |charisma = 18 |total_scores = 820 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = +++ Large Sword |no_of_attacks = 3/2 |thac0 = 16 |racial_enemy = |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 4 |s_v_death = 11 |s_v_wand = 13 |s_v_polymorph = 12 |s_v_breath = 13 |s_v_spell = 14 |fire = -25 |cold = |electricity = 50 |acid = 100 |magic = 90 |magical_fire = -25 |magical_cold = |slashing = 33 |crushing = 33 |piercing = 33 |missile = 33 |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = True Sight (infinite; uninterruptible)KUOTOA.bcs |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = *Immune to and protected from being held or slowedRing (kuo-toa) *Immune to paralysis *Immune to and protected from Grease *Immune to Web *Invisibility detection |script_name = |override_script = GENSHT01 |class_script = KUOTOA |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = WTARSGT |gold = 0 |items = * Heavy Crossbow *Kuo-toan Bolt *Bolt *Random treasure (RNDTRE04) *Spear |exclusive_equipment = * Spear |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = KUOWHI01 |store_code = }} Kuo-toan whips may be encountered at several places in Baldur's Gate II. They are the thieves among the kuo-toa, though they focus on their fighting abilities. Locations ''Shadows of Amn'' *Underdark – one can be encountered in a whole group of kuo-toa at the bridge that leads to the southeastern tunnels by a party whose leader has at least 400,000 points of experienceSPWNTOA.bcs *Kuo Toa in Underdark **one in the northernmost chamber, together with two warriors **another can be encountered in a whole group of kuo-toa at the southern t-junction by a party whose leader has at least 400,000 points of experience ''Throne of Bhaal'' *Watcher's Keep, Elemental Level – a kuo-toan whip may appear in the air librarySPAWNGRP.2da: RDKuoto2 *Abazigal's Lair, cells – two of the slightly tougher variant, together with other kuo-toa: one right at the entrance, one guarding the monk Gameplay *Kuo-toan whips have True Sight, besides their general bonus to invisibility detection. *Being fighter/thieves, they have a surprisingly low dexterity of only 10; they also lack exceptional strength. *In the original Baldur's Gate II, kuo-toan whips are melee fighters only and attack with a specific, magical spear without enchantment, that deals 1d6+2 piercing damage – including strength bonus – and will slow the target for 15 seconds if no save vs. spell is made. In the Enhanced Edition, they are equipped with a regular heavy crossbow in addition and can fire kuo-toan bolts that have a chance to stun. **Bolts can be found in their inventory already in the original games. *Non-proficient with these weapons, they receive a penalty of 3 to their THAC0. Notes *Kuo-toan whips receive some of their resistances by an item, rather than being set in their creature code, as usual. The magic resistance is set to 90, while the physical resistances work as bonuses. *Though also being thieves, they completely lack any of that class's skills. *The unused creature ELEKUO02, opposed to the other variants, is already in the original Baldur's Gate II equipped with a crossbow, though with a light one, while the Enhanced Edition adds heavy ones to the other whips' inventory. References Category:Protected from magic Category:Protected from crushing Category:Protected from missile Category:Protected from piercing Category:Protected from slashing